Love Sickness
by Complete Hollow
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Ch 1 The Sleeping Prince

**New Story! Can you smell it!?**

**Anyways, I bet you're all wondering why I'm posting this story right now instead of updating my other story Light into Darkness. Well, I have a lot of ideas for this story right now and I wanted to write them down before I forget them. I hope you all are not disappointed, if you are, then I'm sorry. Anyways, this story of mine is going to be set in AU (alternate universe) so if you're hoping for a Pokemon battle, then I'm sorry. I might put in some reference of it in my story though.**

**Anyways, I wanted to thank everybody for reviewing and reading Chapter 17 of Light into Darkness. I never would have thought that I get that many reviews for one chapter. I'm honored, so once again, thank you all!**

**By the way I decided that I'm going to make this story Advanceshipping, Pearlshipping, and AshxCynthia. And no, Ash will not be a player. He will end up with one of the girl, but you just have to wait for the ending to find out who it is!**

**Here are the ages:**

**Dawn- 17**

**May- 17**

**Kenny- 17**

**Drew- 17**

**Ms. Joy- 26**

**Samuel Oak- 58**

**Sleeping Prince (You'll know who it is)- 17**

**Yeah, so the ages are weird, so sue me. This is an AU fanfiction story after all.**

**Without further ado! The first chapter of my new story, Love Sickness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and sadly never will.**

* * *

**Love Sickness**

**Chapter 1**

**The Sleeping Prince**

"Pervert!"

A shrill, but beautiful voice screamed. It came from none other than the most popular and gorgeous girl at Pallet Academy, Dawn Berlitz. For what reason you may ask? Well, let's say the girl's school uniform shows more than she desired. It consisted of a tight white dress shirt which accentuated her medium sized chest. The lower attire was a short skirt, which was too short for her liking. They were required to wear long black socks which had a white line near the top and for shoes; they were plain white flat shoes.

"Kenny, you pervert, quit it!" Dawn yelled. Kenny was oblivious to her shouts as he kept on squatting and looking up. The blue haired girl had dropped her pencil and bent down to pick it up, but somebody took this chance to try to sneak a peak up Dawn's skirt, that being Kenny Prin. The entire class was looking at the two. It was lunch time; everybody ate in their respective classes, while the teachers left for their lounge. "Get up!" She held her skirt down and glared at the boy.

"Wow…" Kenny said, dazed. Blood was dripping from his nose and a crimson blush ran across his cheek. "That was awesome." He looked up and to his horror; Dawn had a death glare aimed right at him. This wasn't a regular death glare, it was a glare that was meant to kill you, then take your soul, and then devour it. Kenny immediately rose to his feet and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Ugh…hey Dawn, how are ya?" Dawn merely cracked her knuckles and delivered a punch right in his face. Kenny was launched across the room, hitting his back against the wall.

"Perverted bastard!" The blue haired girl sat down in her seat and resumed eating her lunch that her mom packed in a bento box. "They are all the same." She puffed her cheeks and used her chopstick to gobble down a spicy roll.

"Don't you think that was a little bit harsh?" a sweet voice said. Dawn glared at her best friend, May Maple. She was considered one of the most popular girls in the entire school next to Dawn of course. She had luscious brown hair that framed her peach-shaped face perfectly and her bust size was twice the size of her best friend. Lots of guys wanted to date her, but she was taken by the most popular guy in the school, Drew Blackthorne. He was in another classroom. "Heh, sorry!" May waved her arms defensively.

"It serves him right for being a creeper," Dawn said. "Look at him." Both girls looked at the boy who was lying on his back with the other guys in the class trying to support him up.

"How was it?" one of the boys asked. "Was it worth it?"

"Oh, yeah," Kenny said, wiping the blood off his face. "You should have seen it! The way her black panties wrapped around her shapely rear." He shuddered. "Man, I think smelled it! Oh my god! It smelled like heaven!" May sighed and lowered her head.

"Yeah, you're right," she began. "He definitely deserved it." Both girls continued eating their lunch in silence, while all the boys were asking Kenny if he could tell them more. Kenny had on an arrogant look, thinking he was the man, sneaking a look at the most popular girl in school. "You know Dawn." The blue haired girl faced her best friend, still having the end of a shrimp in her mouth. "You should really get a boyfriend." Dawn gobbled down the shrimp and set down her chopsticks.

"Why?" she asked. "All the boys in this school are sick perverts who are just after my body." She crossed her arms. "There is not one decent guy in this school." May glared at her best friend. "Well, other than Drew." The brunette softened her features and sighed.

"Dawn, you really need a boyfriend," May stated to Dawn. "You don't know what you are missing."

"And what would that be?" Dawn retorted.

"Well, first off, kissing is where it's at." Dawn looked at her friend wondering again why she was her best friend. Oh, yeah that's right, they have known each other since preschool and not to mention their moms were friends with each other. "When your lip comes in contact with your lover it's unexplainable." Right now, there were glitters sparkling in May's sapphire eyes. Dawn sighed. "And you get to do fun stuff with each other," her rant continued. "Like hold hands, go to the mall with each other, hold each other, and well, the other stuff to," she concluded.

"Easy for you to say," Dawn said to her best friend. "You have an almost perfect boyfriend who treats you perfectly." May sighed in content. "It is hard to find a guy."

"It hard to find a guy because they don't fit your standard," May responded. "Your standards are way too high for a high school girl." Dawn made a fake gasped pretending that she was hurt by May's statement. The brunette shoved her playfully. They both looked at each other and laughed. "But seriously you do need a boyfriend." She wiped a tear of her eye. "Have you even kissed a boy?" she joked. It was dead silent after that, a cricket jumped on their desk and chirped, then hopped away. "No way!" Dawn jumped at May and covered her mouth.

"Shhhhhh," she hushed her. "Do you want to blab it to the entire class?" May looked around the class and saw their classmates looking at them with a 'what's happening' look. Dawn removed her hand from her friend's mouth. "Yeah, no way, I can't believe that there are no more spicy rolls!" Both girls looked around the room and saw that everybody continuing what they were doing before the outburst. Dawn sighed in relief.

"Seriously, you have never kissed anybody?" May asked in a whisper. The blue haired girl nodded her head. "Wow, with your looks, I would have though that you would have been laid by now." Dawn glared at her best friend. "Just kidding. Anyways, that is amazing. You really need a boyfriend now." May tapped her chin. "I know! First thing tomorrow. I'm going to help you find one!"

"I don't need your help," Dawn said, cringing at the thought of May asking random boys if they wanted a girlfriend. She could see it now, boys by the million running after her with roses in their hands and perverted looks on their faces. She shuddered and shook it off. "I can find my own." May puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms under her enormous breasts. Lots of people wondered how breasts never popped out, well all the boys wondered.

"Fine, be that way," May said, childishly. She resumed eating her favorite food, Ramen. Her slurps were loud and annoying, but Dawn just ignored it and thought of what May said. Was having a boyfriend really a wonderful thing? She sighed.

"May, is it really that great to have a boyfriend?" May stopped her slurping and looked at Dawn with a perplexed look. First, she was all about not getting a boyfriend, but now she wants to know how it really feels. May set her chopsticks down and thought about it. "Is a kiss really that wonderful?" May thought again and was about to answer. "May, who was your first kiss?" May froze and a certain ebony haired boy popped in her head. A boy that she abandoned long ago for disclosed reasons.

"Yeah…a kiss with your lover is a great thing," she replied, softly. Dawn finally digesting what she asked quickly looked at her friend. This was a taboo. May had a boyfriend before Drew, she loved him a lot, but something down the road broke them apart. Dawn didn't know the guy because he was from another school and May was quite secretive about him.

"May, I'm sorry," Dawn apologized.

"No, it's alright," the brunette responded. "If you share a kiss with a person that you love with all your heart, it is really special. The feeling is unexplainable, but if I could try, it would be like floating, breathtaking." Dawn nodded her head and at the same time wondering who could make May feel that way.

"Does Drew make you feel that way?" the blue haired girl asked the brunette. May looked down and didn't say anything. She had her hands on her lap and clenched her fists tight. "May, forget what I said. Let's just eat." Both girls continued eating in weird silence. Dawn had enough of it and rose to her feet. May looked up at her. "I think I'm going to walk around the classroom before class resumes." The brunette nodded her head and continued slurping down her meal. Dawn walked to the window and looked out. There were dark clouds in the sky and bright flashes of light illuminated the sky. "Looks like there is going to be a storm."

"Hey Dawn," a voice said. The blue haired girl looked over her should and saw Kenny waving at her. She flipped him off, which caused the boy to snicker and resume talking to his friends. Dawn turned around and leaned on the ledge and continued to look out the window. The classroom was on the highest floor of the school, you could see the whole town. Her sights caught to a large mansion at the end of town. For some reason, the mansion was like a magnet. It was as if was calling to her, trying to lure her in.

"I wonder who lives there?" she asked herself. "That mansion has been there since forever and nobody knows who lives there." Dawn remembered the rumors that people were spreading around the school. They were saying like a serial killer lives there, he would chop up his victims and eat them or there was a terrifying demon that dwells there and waits for unsuspecting victims to come on by, and then slaughters them. Dawn would scoff at that, thinking that everybody around her was crazy.

"Please everybody have a seat," a gentle voice said. Dawn looked to front of the classroom and saw her teacher, Ms. Joy. She had short, shiny pink hair that were made into hoops. All the boys in the classroom were basically in love with her. She always wore a short skirt that showed off her creamy legs. Her shirt was button down a little revealing her ample breasts. When she bent down, all the boys would get off their seats and try to look down her shirts. Dawn sighed; Ms. Joy was completely oblivious to this. "Ms. Berlitz, please take your seat."

"Okay," Dawn said and took her seat by May. They nodded their heads and looked forward. Ms. Joy began to write something on the board, something about today's lesson. All the guys in the class room were staring at Ms. Joy's nice, plump ass as she wrote. All the girls in the classroom noticed this and sighed in unison. Ms. Joy dropped her chalk and bent forward revealing her breasts. All the boys held their pants down.

"I think I saw a nipple!" a boy shouted. The pink haired teacher looked up.

"What was that?" she asked, still completely oblivious. Nobody answered her. She shrugged and crossed her arms under her large, delectable chest. Her cleavage was so massive they sagged over her arms. All the boys groaned and had dreamy expressions written on their teenage faces. "We have a pop quiz today!" All the girls sighed, while the boys just nodded their heads with the dreamy expression still plastered on their faces. "So please no cheating." Kenny suddenly rose to his feet.

"Ms. Joy," he started. "You dropped something." Every guy looked at Kenny and gave him thumbs up and with a grin on their faces.

"Oh, really." Ms. Joy bent down revealing her breast once again. All the boys in the room rose up to their feet and looked at you know where. They sighed dreamily. "Mr. Prin, I don't see anything."

"It's behind you," Kenny said with a trace of mischief in his voice. The pink haired teacher turned around and bent down once again, revealing the see through pink thong she wore. All the boy's eyes popped out of their sockets, nose were bleeding uncontrollably. Lots of the boys fainted, while some were banging their heads on their desks trying not to release themselves. Kenny's eyes turned white and fell backwards with his mouth hung open, saliva falling from the side. Ms. Joy rose to her feet and scratched her head.

"I didn't see anything," she said. Ms. Joy turned around and was shocked to see blood everywhere; the boy population were lying on the ground with swirls for eyes. "Oh my! What happened!?" All the girls in the classroom sighed. Dawn looked over at May who had a 'you have to be kidding' look. Dawn sighed. This was going to be a long day.

The ambulance came and brought all the boys to the hospital, they were still confused at what happened. They thought it could be an epidemic that only affected the male students. Ms. Joy resumed her lesson after the incident and passed out the pop quiz to all the girls since all the boys were incapacitated for the moment. After the pop quiz the day went unusually normal, probable since all the boys were missing. Before Dawn knew it school was already over. She walked to her locker and grabbed her backpack, eager to return home and take a hot bath.

"Hey Dawn!" May shouted as she ran up to her friend. Dawn closed her locker and turned to her friend. "Remember we are going shopping on Saturday." The blue haired girl nodded her head and said goodbye to May. The brunette returned the goodbye and ran out the door quickly. It was pouring, the rain poured endlessly and the thunder boomed.

"Oh, man," Dawn said as she let out sigh. The blue haired girl lifted her backpack over head and ran out the door to face the horrible weather. She quickly ran to her car and opened it just as quick. She was completely soaked; her black bra was showing through her tight, white school uniform. She sighed; thinking what would have happened if the boys saw this. She shuddered and started her car, and drove out of the school parking lot. "Man oh man, what is with this weather today?" Dawn could barely see anything. Her windshield wipers were doing absolutely nothing to prevent the rain from covering her front window and not to mention it was extremely dark out. Suddenly, she heard sputtering erupting from under the hood of her car. "No way!" Yep, her car broke down right in the middle in the road. "Shit!"

She looked for her cell phone to call her mom or May, but then she remembered she never brought it to school today. She slapped her forehead and banged her head on the steering wheel, thinking how stupid she was for not charging her cell phone the night before. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Dawn repeatedly degraded herself. Suddenly, her eyes caught a bright light behind her. It came from an incredibly sleek, black car. It pulled right to the side of Dawn. She barely saw who came out of the car due to the rain. She saw him holding an umbrella above his head and he wore a butler outfit.

"Hello miss, are you okay?" the kind old man asked. Dawn rolled down her window and looked at the old man in the eyes.

"No, my car broke down." She sighed. "My car has engine trouble." The old man chuckled.

"Well, do you need any help?" he asked.

"It would be wonderful if you have a phone," Dawn said. The old man frowned.

"Sorry, I don't." At that, Dawn's expression turned depressed. The old man saw this and questioned if he should do this or not. She just had to use the phone, and then she'll be on her way. He was sure that the young master wouldn't care. The old man nodded his head with his conclusion. "But the young master has one at his home," he continued. "I could give you a ride there and you can make your call." Dawn shook her head.

"No, I couldn't."

"I insist, he doesn't live that far away," the old man said. Dawn nodded her head in thanks. "Please take this before you get out." He took off his black jacket and handed it to the young girl. She put up a puzzled expression. He coughed. "To cover yourself." Dawn immediately remembered her bra was visible, she blushed and took the black jacket and wrapped it around herself to prevent further embarrassment. The old man opened her door and walked her to his car. He started it and drove off.

"Thank you again," Dawn said. The old man put up a friendly smile and nodded his head. "Oh, yeah! I never introduced myself, my name is Dawn Berlitz. Nice to meet you."

"The name is Samuel Oak." They continued to drive in silence. After about fifteen minutes they arrived to their destination. Dawn gasped. They were right in front of the large black gate that led to the mansion she heard so much about it. There was a golden plaque on the door. She squinted her eyes and was able to read Ketchum Manor. Samuel pressed a button and the black gate opened. He continued to drive up to the large mansion. Dawn gulped; thoughts were racing in her head. Were all the rumors right? Was Samuel Oak a serial killer that ate his victim or was he a demon in disguise?

"Miss Berlitz, we're here," he said. Dawn snapped out her thoughts and shook off the thoughts that occupied her mind. She opened the door and walked out. Dawn walked up the steps that led to the brown mahogany doors. Samuel opened the door with his right hand; his left hand had grocery bags. Dawn stepped on the marble floor and was surprised at how beautiful it was. There was a large diamond chandelier hanging above her. The ceiling was painted with angels and other heavenly figures. "Please stay right here. I need to put away the grocery. I'll come back with a phone." She nodded her head and Samuel took his leave.

"Wow…" Dawn said in amazement, still breathless by the architecture of the mansion. "Whoever lives her must be rich. I wouldn't mind living here at all." Dawn's gaze went around the room, but something caught her eyes, specifically the black door that was upstairs. Her legs moved by themselves up the stairs. "What am I doing? He said to stay down there, but I can't help myself." She continued climbing the stairs until she was face to face with the black door. She gulped and slowly grabbed for the knob. She could hear her heartbeat as she slowly turned the golden doorknob. Dawn opened it a little and peeked to see what was inside.

She was surprised to see it was somebody's room and that person was in there. The said person was sleeping though. Dawn walked into the room quietly and closed the door behind her. Her mind was screaming what the hell are you doing, but her body was controlling all her action right now. Dawn walked to the large bed and looked at the sleeping figure. The blue haired girl gasped at the mere sight of the person, it was a boy, an extremely handsome boy. His face was absolutely flawless and calm. His luscious spiky ebony bangs framed his face perfectly giving him an angelic look. For some reason his face was extremely pale, but he could pull it off.

"He has to be the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen." Suddenly, the sleeping figure began to move. Dawn flinched, but stopped when she saw that he was shivering. Her features softened as she pulled the black silky cover over his body. Her hand began to move to his face, she couldn't control herself. She stroked his soft cheek; before she knew it her face became extremely warm. The sleeping boy's mouth curved into a soft smile. Dawn withdrew her hand and touched her cheeks. "Am I blushing? No boy has ever made me blushed."

"What are you doing?" Dawn's sapphire eyes widened. She turned around to see Samuel with a phone in his hand. He had a stern look on his face. "Please move away from the young master." Dawn nodded her head and walked to the old man. He opened the black door and they both walked downstairs. "You should really heed what I say." Dawn hung her head down in shame. Samuel's features soften. "Well, no harm done, but please listen to me next time." The blue haired girl nodded her head. "Here." He handed her the phone. Dawn dialed her mom and explained everything.

"My mom will be here to pick me up shortly," Dawn said. Samuel nodded his head in recognition. An awkward silence pursued afterward. The blue haired girl couldn't take it anymore; the question that she put in the back of her head kept on coming up. "Who was that boy?" Samuel directed his gaze at the young girl.

"I'm sorry," the old man started. "But I can't answer that. The young master is quite secretive about himself. So, please refrain any questions that involve him." Dawn nodded her head, she knew she was already on thin ice with Samuel, she shouldn't push anymore. She sighed. Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door. Samuel walked forward and opened the door to reveal a skinny lady with blue hair. "Mom!" Dawn ran to her mother and gave her a big hug. "You're here!" Dawn's mother hugged her back.

"Yep," she said, cheerily. She released her hug from her daughter and looked at the old man. "Hello, my name is Johanna." She extended her hand. The old man grabbed it and shook it.

"Samuel Oak," he introduced himself.

"I hope my daughter wasn't any trouble." Dawn stuck her tongue out playfully at her mother. Samuel shook his head.

"No, she was a real pleasure," he answered truthfully.

"Well, thank you again for helping my daughter," Johanna said. "We'll be heading out now." Samuel nodded his head and walked them out the door. He waved goodbye as both girls entered their car and drove off. They arrived home shortly after and entered there lovely home. "Dinner will be done in a while, so wash up."

"Okay!" At that, Dawn ran upstairs to her bathroom and took a well deserved hot bath. She filled her tub with hot water. She stripped off her clothing and slipped her lovely figure into the warm bath. She sighed in pleasure as her aching body was being healed slowly by the hot water. She lowered head so her mouth was underneath the water. She blew bubbles before raising head, thinking of all the things that happened today. Her thoughts always led to that ebony haired boy. Her cheeks reddened by mere thought of the boy.

"I wonder who that boy was."

* * *

**First Chapter Down!**

**Well, how did I do? Are you all enjoying my new story? If you are, then thanks. If you aren't, then sorry for wasting your time. I wanted to say that I won't be updating this story any time soon because I wanted to finish my other story, Light into Darkness. No need to worry, I calculated and that story has only two more chapters before it's finished.**

**Anyways, Please Review!**

**Peace Out!**


	2. Ch 2 Nice To Meet You!

**Alright, everybody! Chapter 2 of Love Sickness is up!**

**Well, now since Light into Darkness is finished. This story will be the focus of my attention. I wanted to thank everybody who read my Light into Darkness story and left reviews. I just hope this story will have the same popularity as my last one.**

**If any of you were wondering why I didn't update this story sooner is because…well…um…I kind of been lazy and because I was reading so much manga over the time. I found a whole lot of new manga that I liked so I spent most of my time reading them. So, sorry, once again.**

**For those who reviewed the last chapter:**

**Johan07- Yeah, I thought that it was funny that Dawn punched Kenny. Yeah, you're right, everybody is a pervert! lol! Thanks for the review!**

**Burgekev000- Thanks for the nice review. I'm glad that you liked the beginning. I hope that you will like this story. Oh, yeah, good luck on your Army Training. Thanks for the review!**

**Hellwarden- Thanks for the compliment. It's cool to hear that you thought the characters were funny. Yeah, it would be kind of weird if Pokemon was a sexual anime. Anyways, thanks for the review!**

**Woowoo13- I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. Well, my Light into Darkness fanfic is done, so this story will be my main one. Thanks for the review!**

**Sin Angel Of Death- I'm glad that you like my story so far. Yeah, those shippings are my favorite in Pokemon. I hope that you will continue to enjoy this story! Thanks for the review!**

**DragoKnight- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you think my story is interesting. You know, I'm thinking that I might make it AshxCynthia. There are so few of them that I want to try to make it popular.**

**Crownofthorns- Wow! You're very first review! I'm honored. If you want to know why Ash is so secretive about him and May. You just have to keep on reading. Anyways, thanks for the review!**

**Midnight Hell- It's good to hear that you think all my stories are good. Yeah, the Sleeping Prince is Ash. I was going to reveal it in this chapter, but it was pretty obvious. Anyways, thanks for the review!**

'**Jhooney-The-Loverboy'- Thanks for the great review! Yeah, I still don't know which shipping this story will be, but I am planning to put all three shippings in. They will play vital roles.**

**Hailme786- Yeah, I'm not much of a Kenny liker either. So, I liked it too when Dawn punched him. I wanted to say that you made a good prediction. Yeah, I couldn't see that Dawn swearing, but I wanted to push this story away from the Pokemon anime. I wanted it to be different. Even if I don't choose this story to be Pearlshipping, I'm still probably going to put a lot of it in it. For Cynthia's age, I'm going to reveal it when she comes in the story. Anyways, thanks for the review!**

**Mooshykris- Thanks for the compliment and the review!**

**Fayt098- I'm glad that you like how this story is going. Thanks for the compliment. And about you idea of May raping Ash…hmm…that could be good story plot…I don't know. It sounds pretty farfetched, but I'll still put it in for consideration. Thanks for the review!**

**Narusaku69- Yeah, AshxCynthia is a great shipping. I'm glad that there are some people that like it. Thanks for the review!**

**Yipster- Thank you for the review, new reviewer. I'm still thinking what shipping this story will be, but AshxCynthia is winning over me right now. Anyways, thanks for the review!**

**14HaLfBeAsT14- I'm glad that you like this story. Thanks for the review! I hope that you will like this story like you did with Light into Darkness.**

**Planar Piplup- Don't worry about that review you left for Light into Darkness. I need reviews like that to wake me up sometimes so I don't slack. I'm glad that you thought the conversation between Dawn and May sounded real. Now, to answer your question. Well, I thought that since Ash has all those great qualities inside of him, I thought that it should match his outer appearance. If his quality matched his appearance for real, then he probably would be the most handsome character in the Pokemon anime. Oh, yeah, I won't make Drew a rapist. Thanks for the idea and I'm going to put Paul in my story, but he is going to show up later. And Misty…well, to be honest, Misty doesn't sit well with me. Sorry for my reasoning. Anyways, thanks for the review!**

**Timoteyo7- lol! Thanks for the review! One of the funniest reviews I have ever received. Well, the waits over!**

**PokemonBrett- Correct. Dawn will at first try to deny her feelings, but she will succumb to them sooner or later.**

**Death Note Kitten- I'm glad that you like my story and that you like AshxCynthia. Thanks for the review!**

**ShadowBladeZX- It's cool to hear that you are loving it so far. Well, wait no further the new chapter is here! Thanks for the review!**

**Writerman09- I'm glad that you think my story is funny and what do you mean by Mary Sue? Do you think that it is plain? If you think it is, then I will try to spice it up. Thanks for the review!**

**Arba- Thanks for the review! Well, I'm still not sure on the shipping, but I'll put your choices in for consideration.**

**Jamie9758- Well, there is no need for waiting! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Anyways, thanks for the review!**

**Anyways, I wanted to say thanks for everybody who read and reviewed the last chapter!**

**Without further ado! Chapter 2 of Love Sickness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Nice To Meet You!**

"Dawn! It's time to wake up!" Johanna called out. "Breakfast is ready!" Dawn groaned as she sat up on her bed. She stretched her arms before rubbing her eyes. The blue haired girl let out a long yawn as she left her bed and headed downstairs in her pink pajamas. "Daw-"

"I'm here. I'm here. No need to shout," Dawn groggily replied. The young girl let out a long yawn once again." She looked to her mother who had a surprised look on her face. Dawn raised her eyebrow. "What?" she questioned. "It looks like you've just seen a ghost."

"Dear, what happened?" Johanna asked.

"What do you mean?"

"There are dark bags under your eyes," Dawn's mother stated. "Did you have a nightmare last night?" The blue haired girl immediately blushed, remembering the dream she had yesterday. It was more of the best dream of her entire life, not a nightmare. Let's just say that it involved a certain ebony haired fellow who did some stuff of the sexual nature to her. Her blush deepened as she recounted that she sure didn't deny him when she was in her erotic dream.

"N-No," Dawn stuttered out, still blushing shamefully. Johanna tilted her head in confusion with a questioning look. "Really, I'm fine. No need to worry," she frantically said her signature catchphrase.

"Dawn, when you say 'no need to worry' that's when I worry the most." Dawn pouted. Every time she says her catchphrase, her mother would counter with hers. Johanna sweatdropped. "Alright. Just sit down and eat your breakfast before it gets cold." Dawn grumbled before sitting down and munching on her hearty meal. Johanna grabbed her cup of coffee off the counter and grabbed a seat right in front of her daughter. "Guess where I'm going." Dawn looked up from her meal to her mother.

"Huh? Where?"

"Well, I'm going to make a house trip after my shift at the hospital," Johanna answered her daughter. Johanna was a famous doctor in Pallet Town. Her skills were renowned around the world. She was even offered a spectacular job at one of the best hospitals in the world with a great pay, but she turned it down because the hospital was in another country. Johanna wanted to stay near her daughter and she knew it would be rough for her daughter to go to a new school in a different country with no friends.

"Alright, do you know where you're going?" Dawn asked. Johanna set down her coffee onto the table.

"Actually, I'm going to be visiting Ketchum Manor." Dawn's eyes widened. That was the place where she met that boy! "Ah, I see. You know where I am going then."

"Is it Samuel? Is there something wrong with him?"

"I don't know," Dawn's mother responded. "The head doctor just told me that Samuel wanted the best doctor in the hospital to come on down. He even said that money was not a problem. So, the hospital is sending me." Dawn nodded her, understanding everything that her mother said. "So if you need me. You know where I am."

"Okay, mom."

"Now, finish up your breakfast. School is going to start. You don't want to be late." The young girl gobbled down the rest of her meal and headed up to her room to get ready. She closed the door behind her as she entered her room. Dawn let out a deep sigh as she leaned against her door. She stood up from the door and went to her mirror, stripping off her clothing until she was only in undergarments. The young girl stared intently at her lower region in the mirror.

"What's happening to me?" Dawn asked herself. She lowered her hands slowly down to the front of her panties, only to release a soft moan as she touched a sensitive spot. She withdrew her hands as she felt the moisture on her fingertips. A bright blush clearly seen across her face. "I've only seen him once and he has this kind of effect on me." She bit the bottom of her lip as an image of the ebony haired boy appeared in her head. Her heartbeat hastened as she felt her liquids leak through her pink, wet lips, moistening her black panties even more.

"NO!" Dawn screamed. She shook her head vigorously trying to rid the thoughts of the guy that invaded her thoughts. "I will not let him make me act like this." Her chest heaved up and down causing her pink nipples to perk out her black bra. She suppressed a moan as she felt the cold breeze tickle her areola. The more she tried to block the dream from her head the more it filled her mind with lustful thoughts. Finally, succumbing to the indescribable feeling, Dawn slid her hand beneath her black panties, but stopped when she heard her mother call her name.

"Dawn!" Johanna called out. The sounds of footsteps could be heard marching up the stairs. "Are you okay? I heard screaming." She knocked lightly on her daughter's door.

"I'm fine, mom." Dawn ran to her door and opened the door a little to lock eyes with her mom. "I just forgot that I didn't do my homework." The blue haired girl smiled nervously. Johanna merely sighed.

"For a second, I thought that you were getting murdered." Dawn forced a laugh with a nervous expression written on her face. "Anyways, you better get dressed and head to school. You don't want to be late and get an after school detention." Dawn nodded her head and closed the door. Once she heard the faint footsteps of her mom she slid to the ground, sighing in relief.

"Oh, man," the blue haired said. "I can't believe my mom almost caught me…caught me…," A red hue ran across her cheeks. "Ugh, forget it. I have to get ready for school." She rose up to her feet and stripped off her clothing and went to her dresser. She slipped her soak panties and grabbed a blue pair and slipped them on. She took her bra off, letting her breasts bounce freely. She grabbed for her blue bra and tried strapping them on, but failed. She sighed. "My cup size just increased again. My breasts are going to rival May's breasts." She grabbed her white dress shirt and put it on braless. "Thank goodness that May and I are going shopping tomorrow." After that she put on her black skirt and stockings. Before she left her room she grabbed a black sweater with the school emblem and put it on, not wanting any further embarrassment when it rained.

"Dawn!"

"I'm done, mom!" The young girl ran down the stairs and slipped on her white shoes before slamming the door shut. Johanna merely sighed and began reading the newspaper. Dawn entered her fancy red car and strapped on her seatbelt. She started the car and put it into drive and sped to school. Dawn looked to her clock. "Oh, man, I have five minutes before class starts." At that, she slammed down the pedal and made it too school with three minutes to spare. She ran into her classroom. "Not late!" she screamed.

"That's good to hear," a sweet voice said. Dawn looked over shoulder to see Ms. Joy with a bright smile on her face. The blue haired girl was surprised to see what kind of outfit her teacher was wearing. It would seem that her skirt was even shorter and her white dress shirt was literally to far unbuttoned causing her massive breast to be visible. Ms. Joy's pink nipples were partially showing. Dawn sighed. Isn't that against the dress code?

'Our principal is one sleazy, perverted bastard,' Dawn thought.

"Ms. Berlitz, please take your seat. Class is about to begin." The young girl nodded her head and looked up the class to see that the male students were still gone. Ms. Joy noticed this too. "The sickness must be really serious for the boys to not show up." Every girl in the class sighed, can't believing that their teacher was so dense. Dawn walked to her seat which was right next to her best friend, May.

"Hey, May."

"Hi, Dawn, what's up?" May asked. Dawn sat down and looked to the front of the classroom to see Ms. Joy writing math problems and explaining them. The blue haired girl sighed. All she heard was blah, blah, blah. "Dawn, is something the matter?"

"What?"

"You don't look so good. Did you get any sleep? There are dark bags under your eyes," May said, concerned about her best friend's health.

"I'm fine. I just didn't get that much sleep."

"Why?" Dawn immediately blushed. Crap! She had just forgotten about that dream, but now May just had to bring it up. The brunette noticed the apparent blush on her friend's face and smiled slyly. "Did you dream of a boy?" Dawn's blush deepened. "Who is it?"

"Can't talk now, May," Dawn responded. "I'm trying to learn right now." The blue haired girl began scribbling down fake notes that had nothing to do with the lesson that Ms. Joy was teaching. "Ah, I see, you put this thingy over this and you get the answer. Wow! You really do learn things when pay attention to class." May glared at the blue haired girl causing her to sweat. May pouted after a while and crossed her arms over her large breasts before looking to the front. Dawn sighed in relief, glad she dodged the questions, but now she had another problem. The dream was back in her head! 'Hopefully, if I pay attention in class the dream will disappear." A few hours passed until the lunch bell rang.

"Alright, that's enough for now," Ms. Joy said as she set down the chalk. "I hope you all have a nice lunch." At that, she left the room to go to the teacher's lounge.

"Alright, Dawn, spill it," May said threateningly. Dawn ignored her best friend and brought out her bento box. She opened the top and grabbed the chopsticks and began eating. "Dawn, answer me." May opened the top of her Ramen cup and grabbed her chopsticks.

"It's beyond me on how you don't get fat after eating Ramen day after day. It must all go to your boobs."

"Dawn!" the brunette yelled. "Quit avoiding the question and tell me who were you dreaming of." Dawn sighed and just continued eating. "Dawn, sooner or later you're going to tell me who you were dreaming of. You could at least say that the boy you were dreaming of was hot."

"Fine, the boy that I was dreaming was extremely handsome."

"Handsome!" May squealed in delight, knowing that her best friend was actually interested in somebody. "You have to tell me who it is now!" Dawn shook her head. The brunette was about to say something again until she heard a masculine yet feminine voice.

"Who's handsome? Are you girls talking about me?" Both look girls looked over their shoulders to see a green haired boy wearing the school uniform rather stylishly. He looked very arrogant right now. He flicked his shiny green hair causing all the girls to swoon except Dawn and May

"Drew!" May yelled as she rose from her seat and gave her boyfriend a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought about visiting my girlfriend and have lunch with her." May smiled and went back to her seat with Drew sitting in the empty one by her. "Now, what's this about handsome?"

"Dawn was dreaming about a boy and she said that he was handsome." Drew looked over to the blue haired girl incredulously.

"Really? You actually found a guy that you think is handsome. Wow, I thought I never would witness the day that Dawn found a guy she likes," Drew said.

"I don't like him!" Dawn yelled. "I just met him! Now, can't we just leave it alone!?" Dawn furiously used her chopsticks and instead of picking up the spicy roll she stabbed it, biting it angrily. The couple sweatdropped before a silence took over. A murderous aura emanated from Dawn's body causing the couple to resume eating their food with beads of sweat dropping from their faces. Both of them thinking that Dawn needs to take some anger management classes. The bell rang a few minutes afterward.

"Well, I'll be leaving." The green haired boy rose up from his seat and gave a light peck on top of his girlfriend's head and walked out of the classroom to his room. A few moments later, Ms. Joy entered the classroom.

"Alright, surprise quiz!" Everybody groaned in disappointment. The day went on normally except if you count that Ms. Joy's shirt ripped during the lesson causing her enormous breasts to be freed. Oh, man, if the boys were here. The final bell rang. "Class, when we get back we'll be starting on the next section," the pinkette said who was now wearing a long white lab coat. "You all have no homework. So, enjoy your weekend!" The class cheered, while leaving the classroom. Dawn made her way to the parking lot and entered her car. She heard a tap on her window and saw that it was May.

"Remember we're going shopping tomorrow! And you better give me more info on this mystery boy of yours!" May winked before running to her car and driving off. Dawn sighed and started the ignition and drove off.

"Oh, man, what am I going to say to May tomorrow?" Dawn asked herself. For no apparent reason the thought of the ebony haired boy appeared in her mind. She gritted her teeth, hating that the fact that the mere thought of the boy could make her turn into jelly. It was totally unfair. She puffed her cheeks out in anger. "I don't see anything special about that boy. The only thing he has going for him are his looks. I bet he is just like every other boy. When he sees me, he'll just want me for my body." At the thought, Dawn's mood lightened. "Yeah, that's right. I'll go over to Ketchum Manor and see exactly what kind of pig he is." She steered her car to the direction of Ketchum Manor in a screeching glory. She finally arrived and was surprised the gate was open. She noticed her mom's car so she parked right next to her. Dawn exited out her car and walked to the front door.

"Well, her I go." The blue haired girl closed her eyes and knocked on the brown mahogany door, but nothing happened. She knocked on it some more, but still nothing. Getting frustrated she tried turning the golden knob. To her surprise the door opened. Dawn peeked through the opening. "Hello, is anybody there?" She still didn't get any response. "I hope Samuel and mom don't get a fit." Dawn entered the beautiful mansion, still stunned by the sheer beauty of everything. "I wonder where everybody is." While searching for some clues, Dawn noticed the black door that led to that boy's room was slightly opened. The young girl smacked her lip trying to wet them from this sudden dryness that appeared. Her heartbeat rapidly pounded in her chest as she neared the staircases.

"Meow!"

"Eek!" Dawn yelped from the sudden noise that came from behind her. She slowly turned around to see a white kitten sitting on its hind legs behind her. She crouched down to get a better look at the feline. Its fur looked so luscious and soft. It was color of snow and its eyes were crystal blue. Around its neck was a black collar with a gold circle dangling from it with some writing on it. Dawn narrowed her eyes and read 'Shiro.' It suddenly lifted its right paw and gave a small smile.

"Meow," it said. Dawn brought her fists to mouth.

"Aw, it's so adorable," she squealed. Dawn moved to the cat and picked it up. She stood on her feet and brought it to her face. "Who is the cutest kitten? You are. You are." The white kitten swatted its claw sheepishly making it look like it was embarrassed. Dawn closed her eyes and smiled at the feline. "You are the cutest kitten ever." Not noticing the white kitten had an evil gleam in its eyes, the cat took the chance and began to slash at Dawn with its sharp claws. Dawn dropped the cat immediately and touched her nose. "Ouch!" The blue haired girl began rubbing it to stop the stinging sensation. She looked down to see the white feline had a smug look on its evil yet adorable face.

"Meow." It gave a toothy grin before hopping up the staircases to the room behind the black door.

"Why that little bastard!?" Dawn seethed through her teeth. She wiped the little specks of tears from the corner of her eyes before proceeding up the staircases. "Once I get my hands on that cat, I'm going to strangle it." Dawn finally made it to the top of the steps and walked towards the black door. She peeked through the slit of the door and was surprised to see her mother sitting on a chair near the bed of the mysterious, sexy boy. On the other side of the bed was Samuel who had a concerned look on his face. "I wonder what's wrong." Dawn opened the door slightly trying to see if she could catch a glimpse of the boy that was sitting up from the bed. Her attempts failed, her mom was in the way. Dawn moved in a little, but tripped over her foot and fell flat on her face making a loud thump noise. "Ouch…"

"Dawn?" The young girl looked up to see her mother with a perplexed look. "What are you doing here? Did something happen?" Dawn rose to her feet and straightened her skirt.

"No, I just wanted to see what was happening here. Oh, yeah, I wanted to say hello to Samuel too." Dawn waved at the old man who waved back. She walked forward until she saw the boy that she had met before, the boy of her dreams. Dawn nearly fainted at the mere presence of the boy. He looked even more handsome than before. In daylight, she could see his feature well. The first thing that she noticed was his auburn eyes. They were so intense and kind. She almost melted on the spot by his gaze. His face structure was absolutely stunning, flawless, and gorgeous. His luscious, spiky, ebony bangs framed his face perfectly. The back was spiked up too making it look extremely messy, but still it added to his handsomeness. He wore a light blue kimono that hanged loosely showing his sculpted chest.

"Dawn?" Samuel questioned. "Are you okay?" The blue haired girl snapped out of her thoughts and walked towards the three people in the room, desperately trying not to blush.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She reached the bed. "And who is this?" Dawn needed to know his name.

"This is the young master-"

"There is no need, Samuel." Dawn knees shook as she heard the deep richness in his voice. It was so incredibly smooth and husky. "I can introduce myself." Bringing his hand to his face in a greeting manner and closing his eyes gently. He smiled brightly causing Dawn's breath to hitch. "Nice to meet you. My name is Ash." Suddenly, a small white head appeared from the front of his kimono.

"Meow!" the white feline brought up its white paw to its face mimicking his master.

"Oh, yeah, this his Shiro." The white feline jumped out of his kimono and hopped onto its head. It tried smoothing the ebony spikes that protruded from its master's head, but was failing miserably. The ebony colored hair kept on poking its face causing Shiro to swat at it playfully. Ash chuckled.

'Oh. My. God. This is the cutest picture I have ever seen," Dawn thought. The young girl snapped out of her daze was about to introduce herself until Johanna interrupted.

"So cute!" Johanna squealed as she wrapped her arms around Ash's neck. The ebony haired boy blinked several times. "You are the cutest boy ever!"

"Ms. Berlitz, please let go of the young master," Samuel pleaded with a nervous smile. "You're going to suffocate him." Johanna just rubbed her head into the crook of Ash's neck. At that moment, a strange feeling surged through Dawn. Was it jealously? After a few minutes, Samuel was able pull Johanna off of Ash. Dawn's mother composed herself and looked to her daughter, giving her the signal to introduce herself.

"Ugh, hi, I'm Dawn." The young girl waited to see a blush run across his face. She was use to this. Every boy she had ever met blushed at the sight of her. Dawn was trying to hold a smirk back. It was time show that this boy, Ash, was no different than the others. After he would blush, he would scan her body with his hungry eyes. To Dawn's amazement, nothing happened. He just smiled with no sign of blushing. Something clicked in Dawn's mind at that exact moment. He was different. Her face suddenly changed to a dark shade of red.

"Well, nice to meet you," Ash greeted. Dawn literally froze on the spot. Johanna rose to her feet with slight confusion of daughter's behavior. She was usually confident and well composed at everything.

"Well, I think it's time for me and my daughter to take our leave," Johanna said. "Dawn, you can leave now." Dawn nodded her head and stiffly walked out the door. Johanna looked to Ash and Samuel. "Ash, please take these pills once a day. It will delay the effects of your sickness, but it won't cure it." She smiled sadly, but Ash smiled back brightly.

"Thank you very much," the ebony haired boy said. "I appreciate you and your daughter coming to visit. Samuel, will you please see her out." The old man nodded his head and walked to the front door with Johanna in silence.

"Thank you for coming by," Samuel said.

"No problem. It was a pleasure to meet somebody like Ash. He is really a special boy to act like he is now when death is looming over him."

"That's the young master. Even though he knows his fate. He will always have a smile on his face." Samuel smiled sadly. "I just wish to know why God would curse this boy and his family. It's not fair." Samuel chuckled bitterly. "Heh, look at me. I'm just rambling on when you need to go home."

"No, it's alright. He is like a son to you. I understand how you feel. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to Dawn." Johanna exited the mansion to see her daughter smiling. She smiled back and saw Dawn before entering her car and driving off. "Well, I'll be off too. Take care, Samuel." The old man nodded his head before closing the brown mahogany door. Johanna made her way home and saw that Dawn was already home. She entered her home to see Dawn sitting in the living room. Johanna sat right next to her daughter.

"Hey, mom," Dawn said.

"Dawn, can you do something for me?" Johanna asked. Dawn nodded her head slowly. "Can you not tell anybody about Ash?"

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"Well, Ash, wants to be alone. He doesn't really want anybody to know about him. He is very secretive."

"Mom, is there something wrong with Ash?" Dawn asked. Johanna nodded her head. "What's wrong with him? He seems like such a sweet guy." A light shade of red appeared on the young girl's cheek. Johanna noticed this.

"Sweetie, do you already have a crush on Ash." Dawn blabbered incoherently. "No need to worry, Dawn. Your secret is safe with me. Just don't get so attached to him." Dawn looked at her mom confusedly. "Well, since this is your first crush. How about I help you get close to him." Dawn's cheeks reddened.

"How?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I have to do daily check-ups on Ash. So, you can come down with me when I go."

"Really!?" Dawn nearly shouted. Her eyes were glimmering like a love-struck girl. Dawn's face suddenly faulted. "But why do you have to check up on him everyday."

"Dawn, I can't tell you that. That's confidential. It can only be talked about between the doctor and the patient." Dawn puffed her cheeks and pouted. "Don't pout at me. Now, go upstairs and wash up. I'm going to prepare dinner." The blue haired grumbled before getting up and marching up to the bathroom. Though Dawn was mad about the situation of not knowing what was wrong was Ash. She couldn't quell the smile on her face of seeing him again. His illness can't be that bad, right?

* * *

**End of Chapter 2!**

**I wanted again to apologize for the late update. Anyways, I'll try to update faster. Well, let's go through this chapter. For those who knew that the sleeping prince was Ash (everybody) awesome job! In this chapter you find out that there is something wrong with Ash. What could it be? Well, you just have to keep reading! And what's this, Dawn likes Ash! Ooh, things are going to get interesting.**

**Anyways, Please Review!**

**Peace Out!**


	3. Ch 3 Tutor

**Chapter 3 is up! What the hell!? It really is!?**

**Well…umm…it seems that I have some explaining to do. The main source of the problem why I didn't update any sooner was because my laptop was completely broken. I mean completely broken. So, I couldn't write. The only computer that was close to me was my sister's laptop and I didn't want to write on it because I'd hog it for hours so I just reviewed other people's stories if had the time. So, I rose up from my lazy ass and got a job to buy a new one. And now that I have a sweet, new laptop, I'm getting back into writing. I apologize to everybody that was waiting patiently for this chapter.**

**For those who reviewed last chapter:**

**Johan07- Yeah, I was cracking up when I was writing the last chapter. I wanted it to sound like a manga.**

**Connor95- Thanks for the compliment. Well, here's the update. Enjoy!**

**14HaLfBeAsT14- Yeah, changed it to 'M' because of the perverseness. lol!**

**Jamie9758- I'm glad that you like my story so far. Now, to answer your question, well, this is an AU story in my vision. I just want my story to flow like a manga with the crazy hilarities.**

**PokemonBrett- Well, Ash is sick and he is dying. Oh, and Dawn does like him, but not sure that she loves him yet since she just met him.**

'**Jhooney-The-Loverboy'- No problem about the community thing. We have some common interest so it would seem like the best course of action. Oh, and thanks for the long review. I liked it a lot. Oh, and sorry for the long update.**

**Sousou Moutoku- Hello, right back at ya. I'm continuing it. No need to worry!**

**Black-Shadow666- Thank you. Don't worry, and here's an update for ya!**

**Darkflame77- Well, there is no need to wait. Here is the next chapter!**

**Woowoo13- Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Shattered Crystal Soul- The wait is over!**

**Syed Talal Ahsan- Thanks for the great review! Oh, and about those manga. I never heard of them. They sound really interesting. Yeah, and dominating chicks are hot. Oh, and Cynthia is the blonde lady with the Garchomp. I'll also try to fulfill your requests, but no promises. This story practically writes itself.**

**Twilightwing- No need to worry. I'll keep the funny.**

**Timoteyo7- lol! Don't shoot me! Ah, that Yugioh comment made me laugh so hard. Now, when I write Ash's dialogue, I'm thinking of the pharaoh's voice. Still making me laugh. And I'm glad that I got your seal of approval.**

**ShadowBladeZX- Well, great minds think alike. The reason why I chose the name Shiro is because I think that it means white in Japanese hence why the kitten is white.**

**Fayt098- No problem, I like reading people's review. I think that if the people who take their time and write reviews deserve to be acknowledged.**

**It's simply me- Not stopping! lol!**

**Hailme786- Hmm…your prediction is not that far off. Good job!**

**Fujins of shadows- Thanks!**

**Behind you with a knife- First off, nice pen name. lol! Anyways, waking up now! Updating right now!**

**Fanfic Meister- About Ash's sickness…you just have to continue reading. And what would I do if pretty girls like them would be after me…man, I'd be blushing like crazy! lol!**

**MTF-PKMN-fan- Well, if you prefer Advanceshipping, then you're going to like that this is going to be a lot as well as Pearlshipping.**

**Daku-Darkness316- Sweet! Readers like you make me want to slap myself and write. No need to wait. Here is a brand spankin' new chapter!**

**1994master1994- I will be keeping up. No need to worry!**

**Random-Leafy-Spirit- I'm glad that you like my story. Maybe I can convert you to Pearlshipping and Advanceshipping. lol! Anyways, thanks for your beta offering. I'll think about it. I don't want my writing to lack since I haven't been writing for a while.**

**Blademaster5- Here is the new update!**

**GhostRein- Did you ask for an update? Here it is!**

**EatinPencilz- Thanks for the cool review. I'm happy knowing that you are enjoying my stories. And it's an honor that I'm one of your favorite authors.**

**Pokemonfan4life- I'm glad you like both stories.**

**Espeon 114x- I'm glad that you enjoyed both chapters. Well, about Ash's sickness, you just have to wait!**

**Espeon Love- No need to worry. I'm going to finish this story if it's the last thing I do.**

**Anyways, thank you everybody for reading and reviewing the previous chapter. I hope that you all will all enjoy this chapter!**

**Without further ado! Chapter 3 of Love Sickness!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Tutor!?**

"Dawn, am I boring you?" May asked her best friend across the table. Well, it was Saturday, and Dawn always kept her promises. And that promise was going to the mall with her best friend. The blue haired girl merely nodded her head absent mindlessly. May heaved out a heavy sigh. She was wondering what was wrong with her best friend for the past couple hours. Finally fed up with her friend's behavior, she slammed her hands onto the surface of the table, successfully surprising her. Dawn flinched and looked at May with a slightly annoyed expression.

"What?" Dawn said casually.

"Don't you what me!" May retorted. "You have been acting all weird when we arrived at the mall. Sheesh, it's like you're a zombie." The brunette leaned back on her chair and took a sip of her soda. "If you didn't want to hang out with me today, you could have just said it." Dawn looked to her friend apologetically.

"I'm sorry, May. It's just that I have some stuff on my mind." May looked to her friend, seeing that she looks distressed about something.

"Like?" May asked. Dawn sighed.

'Mind as well tell her about my situation,' Dawn thought. 'Nothing bad can come from it. Right?' The blue haired girl took a deep breath before talking. "Well, you know about that boy…"

"Boy?" May questioned, while tapping her chin. The brunette's eyes widened before snapping her finger. She grinned devilishly at her friend. "The boy you have a crush on?" May said in a high squeaky voice. A slight shade of pink ran across the bluenette's cheeks. May laughed, seeing her friend like this for the first time was quite amusing.

"I-It's not funny," Dawn stuttered. Embarrassment was clearly seen in her face. May continued laughing with no end in sight. Dawn grumbled and crossed her arms under her massive chest, looking away from her best friend. After a few minutes, the brunette quit laughing and looked to her friend with a large smile on her face. "Are you done laughing yet?"

"Yeah," May answered while wiping the tears from her eyes. "I just never seen you like that before."

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting like a regular love-struck girl," May responded. Dawn raised a questioning eyebrow. "Oh, come on Dawn. Do I have to spell it out for you? You have the case of love sickness."

"What!?" Dawn nearly shouted. May nodded her head with an arrogant look on her face.

"Let me guess what's your problem is." Dawn leaned back against her chair with a questioning look, while May closed her eyes. "The boy that you've been dreaming of…" May opened her right eye to see her friend blushing bright red. "You obviously have a crush on him." Dawn was about to retort, but May beat her to the punch. "Don't try to deny it." The blue haired girl sighed.

"Fine. I do have a crush on him," Dawn admitted, looking down at her half-eaten hamburger shamefully. "I don't know what to do. I never felt this way before. It feels really strange to me."

"Well, the only thing you can do is to get closer to this mystery boy of yours." Dawn looked to May with a confused look. "I mean, since you like the boy." The blue haired girl nodded her head. "You have to make him your boyfriend. That seems like the most logical answer." Dawn sighed. "What now?"

"The boy I like is different." Dawn stated.

"Different? What do you mean?"

"Well, he is different than any other boy out there." A small smile tugged on Dawn's lip as she continued talking. "Just being around him makes you feel happy. I mean, really happy. Just look at me. Meeting him just once and I'm acting like this."

"Wow!" May said, surprised by the fact that there was a boy out there that was able to make her best friend act like the way she is now.

"And that's not the only thing," Dawn continued. "He was looking at me. I mean really looking at me. He wasn't looking at my body. It looked like that he was looking at my very nature. That's what really made me attracted him." Dawn sighed happily to herself with pink blush covering her cheeks.

"Ah! I got it!" May shouted. The bluenette looked to her hazel colored haired friend. "You should get something sexy to wear. That should catch his attention and then he'll start the relationship right away." May nodded her head proudly before taking a long sip from her soda.

"May! I'm not some kind of slut!" Dawn shouted silently to her friend. "Besides I don't think he is the kind of guy that is into that kind of stuff."

"What are you talking about?" May asked. "Every single guy in the entire world is into that kind of stuff. Anyways, if he isn't, you should still think about getting sexier stuff. It would be a definite improvement with the underwear that you wear now."

"What's wrong with the underwear that I'm wearing now!?"

"Come on, Dawn," May said. "Look at the bra and panties you bought today for example. They are so not cute at all." Dawn let out a hurtful gasp. "Pokemon imprinted panties and bras were cute when we were young, but we are basically adults right now. And as our duty of being almost adults we should wear sexy lingerie."

"Hey, the only reason why I wear those kinds of bras and panties are because they are super comfortable," Dawn responded back. "And what are you talking about? They are still cute. You can't deny that Piplup isn't cute at all."

"First off, yes, Piplup is cute. Anyways, who cares if the things you wear is uncomfortable. That is the price of being sexy. I mean look at what I'm wearing right now. I'm not that comfortable, but I know that I look good." Dawn had to agree because almost every guy they passed in the mall had a nose bleed. "And look at you. Your looks make you sexy, but the stuff that you like to call comfortable makes you look like a fashion freak." Dawn was about to say something. "No offense." The blue haired girl sighed.

"Whatever. Anyways, do you really think that dressing differently will make a difference?" May nodded her head.

"Just watch this." At this, May stood up from her seat and asked a random guy walking by, but what May didn't notice was that a girl had her arm was hooked to his. "Hey, do you think I look sexy." The guy stopped walking and looked to the girl. His eyes widened by the sheer beauty of the girl in front of him. Without a second thought the guy answered.

"Yeah, definitely," he said dreamily. May proudly smiled and sat down without taking notice that the same guy she asked was being beaten up by his girlfriend. Dawn sweatdropped. "See, I told you."

"Touché."

"Alright, so let's go shopping again! Time to look for sexy outfits that will make your man drool!" Suddenly, May's enthusiastic behavior stopped.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Aren't you going to tell me who your mystery boy is? With all this commotion, I forgot to ask you." Dawn was about say the boy's name, but her mother's word rang in her head.

"No, it's a secret," Dawn answered apologetically. "May, sooner or later, I'll tell you. Alright?"

"Alright." May sighed. She knew that she wouldn't get an answer no matter how much she pried. "But you better tell me when you and your soon-to-be boyfriend's relationship get serious. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, with all that settle. Let's go look for a great outfit for you!" Suddenly, May paused once again.

"What now?"

"I forgot to ask you when you're going to see him again." Dawn looked to her watch.

"In about an hour."

"An hour!?" May screamed. "We have no time! I guess we're going to have to forget about the lingerie today and get you the clothing you'll need to knock the socks off your mystery boy." The brunette jumped out of her seat and grabbed her friend's hand, dragging the young girl who was protesting to the nearest clothing store.

_45 minutes later…_

"Alright, how do I look?" Dawn asked her best friend. May stood back, putting her hand to her chin with a cocked eyebrow. After a few minutes the brunette smiled and gave Dawn a thumbs up.

"You look great!" May exclaimed. The blue haired girl blushed in embarrassment. Getting the courage, Dawn walked to the mirror to examine herself. She gave out a surprised gasp at how she looked. She was wearing a mini white, frilly skirt with a light blue blouse that was buttoned a little down, showing a generous amount of cleavage. "I have to say that you look almost better than me."

"Wow, I sure look different. I wonder what he will think about it."

"I bet he will be fall head over heels in love with you," May said confidently.

"Really?" Dawn asked with some nervousness and hopefulness in her voice. "Don't you think I'm overdoing it? I don't want him think that I'm some kind of slut who likes to show a lot of skin." May sighed.

"What are you talking about? You look dazzling. And trust me; you do not look like a bimbo. You look very cute. I bet when he sees you, he will think that you look very sexy and sophisticated. A great combo to impress a guy you described." The hazel colored haired girl put her hands on her hip and grinned. "Now, you better get out of here. The man of your dreams is waiting for you." Dawn smiled and nodded her head.

"Thanks, May." The blue haired girl sprinted to the exit. Dawn heard noise coming from behind her so she turned her head back to see her friend yelling.

"Give me the full details of what happened tomorrow!"

"Okay! See ya!" At that, the blue haired girl ran to the parking lot and entered her car. She started the ignition and began driving. Dawn couldn't help but feel joy as she drove to Ash's home. After an excruciating one day, she'll finally able to meet the boy that she likes again. A few minutes later she finally reached her destination, Ketchum Manor. She rolled down the window and pressed a black button on the golden plaque. "Ugh, hello, it's me, Dawn." In a short few seconds a familiar voice responded.

"Good evening, Dawn," the voice said. "How are you doing today?" Dawn smiled.

"I'm doing great, Samuel," the blue haired girl answered. "How are you doing?"

"Doing well," Samuel responded. "Your mother filled me in that you'll be visiting the young master with her. That's good to hear; it will do the young master some good if he talked to kids his age. I bet he is getting tired of listening to my old war stories." Samuel chuckled. "Besides that, the young master is very excited to have you come here again." Suddenly, a crimson hue streaked across Dawn's face.

"Wh-What?" Dawn stuttered out. She couldn't believe what she just heard!

"I said that the young master is excited to have you here again."

'What he's excited!' Dawn thought. 'Does that mean he likes me!? Did he miss me like I missed him? Oh, man! What am I going to do!?'

"Dawn…Dawn…Dawn…" Samuel's voice repeated. "Can you hear me?" At that, Dawn snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was just daydreaming a bit." Dawn forced out a nervous chuckle.

"You young kids and your short attention span. Back in my day…" Dawn rolled her eyes and let out a deep sigh. Ten minutes passed by and Samuel was still droning about the old days where kids were respectful to their elders and some other stuff. Dawn slouched in her seat with a annoyed expression adoring her peach colored face. She suddenly perked up when she heard a familiar smooth, husky voice. The blue haired girl almost died there on the spot.

"Samuel, I think Dawn is getting tired with your history lesson." The boy let out a deep, rich chuckle that almost made Dawn melt into a puddle. "Could you please let her in now?" he requested.

"Right away, young master," Samuel answered back. The intercom made a small beep and the black gates opened towards the gorgeous mansion. "You can park next to your mom's car."

"Well, Dawn, I'll talk to you later. Bye!" Ash said.

"Ugh…yeah…Hello! I mean, bye!" Dawn heard Ash laugh softly with someone who sounded like her mother. The blue haired girl grumbled to herself while banging her head on the steering wheel. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid' she continually degraded herself.

"You're funny, Dawn," Ash complimented. "I never laughed like that in a long time." Dawn was flabbergasted; she didn't know what to say. Did her future lover just compliment her? "Well, I'll see you inside." At that, the intercom went dead, signaling Dawn to continue towards the mansion. She took a few minutes to compose herself and continued driving up the enormous driveway. She parked next to her mother's car and exited her vehicle. Dawn walked up the steps and stepped up to the door. Her heartbeat began to increase in pace as she put her soft knuckles upon the door and knocked.

"You can come in!" a voice called out. Dawn gulped before she entered the lovely home. She was greeted by Samuel who had a feather duster in his hand. "Good to see you again, Dawn. I'm just cleaning the place up right now. You cannot believe how long it takes to clean this place up. That's why I do it once a month." Samuel chuckled. "Anyways, enough with my rambling. Your mother is in the young master's room right now. So, you can head up now." He smiled.

"Alright, thanks, Samuel." The blue haired girl turned towards the staircase, but halted when a familiar white fur ball blocked her way. She narrowed her eyes.

"Meow?" The white feline purred questioningly, tilting its head sideways. Dawn narrowed her eyes even more. It was putting up that innocent act again! Suddenly, the cat's head dropped, hiding its face. Dawn cocked an eyebrow. In an instant, Shiro raised its head with an evil glare. Its luscious white coat spiked out along with its pearl fangs. It hissed venomously. "MEOW!" Shiro leaped into the air with its claws extended, directly at Dawn's face. The sapphire eyed girl yelped and used her arms to cover her face. A few seconds passed and she heard a small squeak.

"That's enough, Shiro," Samuel said with a face that was all too familiar with this scene. Dawn opened her eyes to see the white feline on the floor, rolling around, using its small paws to dry its face. Dawn turned her head towards Samuel. In his right hand was a small red squirt gun. "Sorry about that Dawn. Shiro doesn't take kindly to strangers except for your mom for some reason."

"Thanks again, Samuel," Dawn said. She looked down on the floor to see the cat still trying to dry itself. She bent down and grinned. "In your face!" At that, Dawn sprinted up the stairs. Shiro immediately stopped what it was doing and was about to run the staircase to teach the girl a lesson.

"Shiro!" the old man shouted. The cat stopped in its tracks and looked behind itself to see Samuel with the squirt gun pointing directly it. "Not another step." Shiro sweatdropped. "Now go into the kitchen and eat your supper like a good kitten." Shiro hung its head low and walked slowly into the kitchen, mewing silently.

* * *

Dawn finally reached her dream boy's room. She knocked on the door and was greeted with an all too familiar voice.

"You can come in!" Ash shouted. Dawn entered the room slowly, seeing that her mom had a smile on her face. She shut the door behind her and walked to the ebony colored haired boy's bed. "It's nice to see you again in the flesh." Ash flashed a wide smile at the girl, causing the young girl to blush. "Have a seat." He motioned a chair next to her mother.

"Hi Ash, hi Mom," Dawn greeted. "So, what's happening?" She looked to her mom.

"Nothing much," Johanna answered. "I just have to administer a few shots, then that will be it for the day." Johanna reached into her purse and had a perplexed look. "It would seem that I left my needles in my car." She winked to her daughter secretly, not letting Ash see. "Dawn, can you keep Ash company, while I go and retrieve them?" Dawn nodded her head eagerly. Johanna rose from her seat and patted her daughter on the shoulder causing the young girl to look up. Dawn's mother had a huge smile on her face. "Go, get him," she whispered. At that, Johanna left the room.

"So, it's just the two of us now," Ash stated. Dawn nodded her head. "So, tell me-," Ash stopped what he was saying, noticing Dawn was acting strange. He began to wonder what was wrong with her. Her face was hung low and her fists were clenched on her lap. What Ash didn't know is that Dawn kept her face down because she was trying to hide the apparent blush on her face. "Are you alright, Dawn."

"Yeah. Why?" she nervously said, still avoiding eye contact.

"Well, it's kind of hard to talk to you when you're not looking at me." Dawn heard some rustle, but she still didn't look up. She gasped when she felt a hand touch her chin. She knew whom this soft hand belonged to. It felt so good. He lifted up his hand, bringing Dawn's red face to his. "Now that's better." He smiled, while closing his eyes gently. Dawn scanned his entire body at this moment. She noticed that he seemed to be even more handsome. If it was possible. The only thing that was different about him was that instead of that light blue kimono he was wearing last time, it was white. Dawn hesitantly lowered her gaze and nearly fainted at the clear view of his sculpted chest due to the looseness of the soft fabric.

"Wow…" Dawn said, dazed.

"What was that?" The young girl shook her head, trying to get out of her dazed look.

"Oh, it was nothing," Dawn hastily tried to cover. "Anyways, how old are you?" Dawn covered her mouth quickly. Ash laughed.

"Well, that was some cut-off. If you want to know, I'm seventeen years old. And you?"

"I'm seventeen too," she answered. "Do you go to school?"

"Nope," he smiled. "I'm home schooled, but don't judge me. I'm being taught by Samuel and he is like a genius. You will not meet anybody smarter than him, but if you'll ask him, he'll say me. I don't consider myself smarter than him, but he does." The ebony colored boy scratched the back of his messy ebony colored hair sheepishly. "So, if you ever need any help on your homework or anything, I'm your guy." Ash laughed full heartedly.

"Thanks, Ash." Dawn scanned the room, while Ash laughed, hoping to find some kind of common interest or something to talk to. Her eyes landed on a rather large golden trophy sitting on top of a shelf. "Wow, how did you earn that?" Ash ceased his laughter and looked to his shelf that Dawn was pointing at.

"Oh, the trophy?" Dawn nodded her head. "I won that at a karate tournament a few years back." The blue haired girl cocked her eyebrow, looking at Ash incredulously. Ash chuckled. "I'm serious. I wasn't always sick. I also used to go to school. Well, a private school."

"Ash, if you don't mind me asking, what is exactly wrong with you?" Dawn asked. Suddenly, Ash's bright, vibrant, auburn eyes darkened. Noticing how uncomfortable her crush was, she spoke up. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." The young boy smiled to the girl.

"Thanks, Dawn." He looked at her heartwarmingly. "That's a conversation for later." An awkward silence pursued. It felt like a lifetime until Ash broke the silence. "Hey, Dawn, do you have a boyfriend?" At that, Dawn's face turned scarlet. Her face right now could put a tomato into shame.

"A boy-boyfriend!?" Dawn managed to say. A million thoughts ran through her head. Is he asking her out? Does he like her? "N-No." It was Ash's turn to look at the girl incredulously.

"Really? You're not pulling my chain at all." Dawn rose from her seat and crossed her arms over her massive chest, causing them to push out through her blouse partially. Of course she knew this. Normally, she would never pull this stunt, but she thought that Ash was going to ask her out. Mind as well increase her chances. Dawn nodded her head rather proudly. "Wow, that's amazing, you're a beautiful girl and you don't have a boyfriend. I find that absolutely remarkable."

"Never had one."

"Wow…you never cease to amaze me. You never ever had a boyfriend. With your looks, you could have millions of them." Dawn's cheeks reddened at the fact that she was being complimented. "Why don't you have one?"

"Well, you see, I could never find one that could fit my standards," the blue haired girl said.

"Standards?" Ash questioned.

"I mean not really standards, but the right guy I mean," Dawn responded. "Most of the guys who ask me out are scumbags. They don't really look at me. They only see my body and my looks." She sighed depressingly. "I just want to meet a guy that can relate to me and not have sex on his mind." Ash moved aside his blanket and sat on the edge of his bed. Dawn closed her eyes and put her hands on her heart. "I want somebody who can make my heart beat so fast that I feel like I'm having a heart attack." Dawn let out a surprise gasp when she hands on her shoulders. She opened her eyes to see Ash with a gentle smile on his face. Her breath hitched.

"No need to worry, Dawn. I bet there is a guy out there for you. And when you find him, I hope for all the happiness for you. You deserve it. You seem to be the kind of girl that should never be alone." Ash sat back down on the edge of his bed, fiddling with hands. Dawn couldn't believe what Ash had said. She never heard a guy say something so selfless. Even though she was happy to receive such kind words, she couldn't help but to feel slightly disappointed that Ash didn't ask her out. Dawn moved to her seat and sat down.

"How about you, Ash? Have you ever been with someone?" He nodded his head once with a bittersweet smile. That small movement made Dawn's heart drop. "Are you still going out?" She held a strong front, trying desperately to hold the tears back for the inevitable answer. 'Of course, who would want to break up with the perfect guy,' she thought sadly. He shook his head. At that, she let out a breath she didn't knew she kept in. Dawn looked carefully at the boy. He looked exactly how he looked when she asked him about his sickness. "You must have really loved her."

"Yeah," Ash sighed out. "I really did, but not anymore."

"May I ask what happened?"

"Sure," he said hesitantly. "You told me your story. It would be fair to tell you mine." Well, as you know, I'm kind of sick." Ash had melancholy look on his face that went unnoticed by Dawn. The young girl nodded her head slowly. "I'm sick, that I can't even leave the mansion. So, I guess you can see the strenuous part, right? That means I couldn't exactly go on dates. I was bed ridden. We couldn't do anything that a normal couple could do. She couldn't stand it anymore. She thought I wasn't the same guy she fell in love with. So, she broke up with me." Even though Dawn felt delighted that Ash was single, she could help but to feel anger towards the girl that broke Ash's heart.

"What a bitch." Ash chuckled softly.

"You can't really blame her." He looked up to Dawn with his eyes closed and a sad smile on his face. "Right?" The young girl felt her heart clench up at the sight. It was one of saddest things she has ever seen. Dawn could see that Ash was trying to hide is emotions with a false smile, but he couldn't. She guessed that was how he coped with his sadness. Always smiling head on. Tears trickled down his pained, pale face. "I mean, who would want to be with a broken guy?" Dawn rose from her seat and wrapped her arms around the boy's neck, holding him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Ash," Dawn said softly. "No need to worry," she lulled. Dawn pulled away from her hug and stared at Ash warmly. "That's all behind you now. You don't have to remember a girl like her anymore. You'll find the right girl for you someday." Ash stared back at Dawn with pink shaded cheeks. He smiled genuinely.

"Thanks, Dawn."

"No, problem." The blue haired girl released her crush from her hug and sat down in her seat. Ash wiped the tears from his eyes and looked to the table next to his bed.

"Well, I better take my pills. Your mother said that I should take them every four hours. And if I'm correct, right now, is four hours." Ash tried reaching for his pills and glass of water, but fell short when his vision became blurred.

"Here let me get them for you. You just get into bed."

"Thanks." Ash moved into his bed, putting his sheets over him. Dawn grabbed the pills first.

"Alright, here we…," In an instant Dawn tripped over her own foot, falling face first on Ash. "Are!" Ash's eyes widened as he pushed his arms front to catch the falling girl. An eerily silence engulfed the entire room soon after. Dawn moaned as she looked down to see a crimson faced Ash with a nervous smile on his face. She felt something soft against her, and was pleasurably surprised to see Ash's left hand was squeezing her right breast while his left hand was under her skirt groping her left cheek. Dawn's face immediately illuminated to a bright red.

"Kyaaaa!" Startled by the scream, Ash accidentally squeezed Dawn's right breast roughly. To his surprise, a moan of pleasure escaped Dawn's plump lips. Her face lowered in color, but her cheeks were still red. Ash blushed harder seeing the sight of Dawn's face. Her eyes were drooped down dreamily and her breathing was erratic.

"Ash…" Dawn whispered softly. She placed her arms against Ash's chest. "What…are…you doing?" she said breathlessly. A string of babble came out of Ash's mouth, still not knowing that his arms were precariously on Dawn's sacred spots. Her mind blurred with pleasure, she thought that Ash's incoherent words were cute. Suddenly, feeling strange, Dawn felt a warm liquid slip through her panties, dripping down her legs. 'Am, Am I Cuming?' At that very moment, Ash's bedroom door opened abruptly surprising the two.

"I'm ba…CK!" Johanna yelped. Well, what a sight.

_30 minutes of explaining…_

"Well, since we got that out of the way." Johanna coughed into her fist. She looked to the two teenagers who had red hues across their cheeks. Ash lying on his bed and Dawn sitting in her seat, both trying to avoid any kind of eye contact with one another. "Well, Ash, let me give you your shots." After the shots were administered, silence fell down on the three. Deciding to break the silence, Johanna coughed, gaining the attention of the two. "Dawn, I have to talk to you about something."

"Mom, if it's about that. We already explained," Dawn quickly replied with an ever apparent blush on her face.

"No, it's not about that. When I went to get the Ash's shots I received a call from your school. They said your grades were falling."

"What?"

"I talked it over with Samuel and we both decided that Ash is going to be your tutor."

"…"

"Tutor!?" they both screamed.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 3!**

**Again, I apologize for the long update everybody. It couldn't be helped. Anyways, I don't know when the next chapter will be up because I kind of busy with school right now, but I'm telling you all that I'm not going to abandon this story. So, don't worry. Oh, before I end this author note, I wanted to ask you all about this. It's about Cynthia. Well, to tell you all the truth, she will be coming later in story. I'm having a hard time to decide what she could be. These are the three top ideas right now. Please help me make a choice!**

**-Maid**

**-Classmate**

**-Teacher**

**Anyways, give me your thoughts and please review!**

**Peace Out!**


	4. Ch 4 Screw Bloody Noses!

**Well, hello everybody!**

**Looks like I have some explaining to do. Well, if you all are wondering why I haven't updated this story in a while is because I just started a new story and wrote another one-shot. And the biggest thing that I can blame for my tardiness of this chapter is Final Fantasy 13. It is one of the most addicting games I have ever played in my entire life. To me, I think I like this battle system than all of the other Final Fantasy games. Sorry about that, my nerdy-ness can sometimes take over. Lol! But anyways, I know that you all been waiting for this chapter, but no need to wait anymore. Here it is!**

**For those who reviewed the previous chapter:**

**Batthan- Thanks and I'll put your advice to thought.**

**DragoKnight- Me too! Teacher and student relationships are awesome. Especially if the teacher is hot!**

**fanfic meister- Thanks for pointing out your favorite aspects of the last chapter. I enjoyed them very much. Oh, and I'll take your opinion to thought.**

**Ashton Nauran- Man, it's so awesome that you're a writer now. I've been reading your story and it is supremely awesome! Oh, and I'll take your opinion to thought.**

**Gerbilftw- lol! I was having a nonstop nosebleed when I was writing the last chapter too! Anyways, about your Advanceshipping idea, I'm actually leaning to the shipping a little over the other two. And if it won't be Advanceshipping then I'll make sure to break up May and Drew. Oh, no need to worry. Kenny will get his ass beat up when I make Ash better. Oops! Spoiler! Anyways, here's the latest chapter you've been waiting for!**

**Sousou Moutoku- Sorry about the long wait, but the wait is over!**

**fayt098- Great ideas! I'll think them over carefully. And thanks for the nice compliments.**

**InTheYearOfTheCat- 'nough said. Teacher is becoming very popular. Looks like I'll have to make a poll soon.**

**PEARLSHIPPERBRETT- I thought that your story was a rollercoaster. It was good in the beginning, and then it got better. Keep up the good work.**

**Twilight- The Moon Spirit- No problem. I want to keep the quality of this story high with hilarious stunts. Oh, I'm a guy and I have to agree with you. I like girls who are wholesome, but wearing those kind of clothing sometimes is fine with me. lol!**

**- Oh, you'll find out a little more about Ash's sickness in this chapter. Oh, and I'll take your opinion to thought and thanks for calling me a great writer. It makes a person's heart warm up hearing those kinds of things. Thanks!**

**pokemonfan4life- Alright, thanks for your opinion. I'll put them into thought. And proved you wrong! Look what we have here. A new chapter! Hurray!**

**Johan07- Thanks for pointing out your favorite parts of the last chapter. Oh, and I'll try to make this chapter longer. Oh, for your question, it's going to be a like a rectangle. And the girl who dumped Ash was May. Oh, and I'll put your opinion of Cynthia being a maid or student to thought.**

**Shadow of Danta- I get what you're saying. I'll put it to thought and I'm glad that you liked my last chapter.**

**FoxMcCloud7921- Oh, the story will progress into drama, but it will still have a lot funny parts. So, no need to worry.**

'**Jhooney-The-Loverboy'- Sorry, dude. Life. What can I say? Life has been keeping me busy. Thanks for the compliment and I'll put your opinion to thought. Oh, and I'll try to update faster.**

**SparkyStarZ - 13- Sorry! But you no longer need to wait!**

**Kenshi-LTDH- Sorry for the long update! Well, you don't have to wait anymore and thanks for liking my stories!**

**Pendar- lol! Yeah, I saw what you did. Very clever. Oh, sorry, but the girl who broke up with Ash is May. And for your thought about Cynthia being a teacher. It seems like that will happen, but I'm going to make a poll soon for the definitive results.**

**Ryuzaki Izinski- Thank you! I'll try my best to keep it up!**

**14HaLfBeAsT- Thanks! And welcome back!**

**xboxmugen- Thanks for the compliments! Reviews like yours make me want to update faster!**

**Sora532- I'm glad that I met your approval. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

**BreakingDawn14- Thanks for the awesome review! I'm glad you found the whole May part humorous. Oh and thanks for giving your opinion on what Cynthia might be. I'll take it into consideration.**

**arisusin- Ooh, that sounds like a great idea. I'll definitely put it up for consideration and for your question you asked. Yes, May is the girl that dumped Ash. And now about Misty…hmm…I'm not sure. I might put her in the story but not somebody really important. Or maybe she will? I could make her into a sister figure. Oh yeah! Another idea! Thanks for the review!**

**kilik0.1- Thanks for liking this story and sorry for the long update. I'm going to try my best to update faster.**

**Rey29- Thanks. I'm glad that you think my story is great and thanks once again for the idea.**

**Eggdeath1- No need to worry! The chapter is finally here!**

**zheil- Yeah, I was laughing too when I wrote that part! Anyways, thanks for the review!**

**Anyways, thanks again for those who read and reviewed my previous chapter. I appreciate it. Oh, special thanks to all those who read and reviewed my newest story, Limit's End and May I Love You? And finally an IMPORTANT NOTE! I will be replying reviews through Fanfiction and not through the author's note above. Not that I don't like doing that, it's just that it'll make my life easier and I'll be able to directly give a reply straight after. Now, with that out of the way…**

**Without further ado! Chapter 4 of Love Sickness! Finally!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Screw Bloody Noses!**

"Mom, I can't believe you did that!" Dawn yelled across from the dinner table. It had been a few hours since the proclamation that Johanna made at Ash's place. The quietness of the ride home from Ash's manor was quite the break from what was happening now. What supposedly was suppose to be a nice, relaxing, and quiet dinner turned into a loud jumble of words between the ladies albeit all the words were coming from a particular schoolgirl one-sidedly. "Mom, are you even listening to me?"

Johanna nodded her head absent mindlessly while slicing the meatloaf, which she prepared perfectly, upon her plate. The older lady was use to her daughter's tantrums, so she just brushed it off as if it was nothing. This was just one of those many tantrums her daughter spouted at the dinner table. Johanna remembered the last time when this happened. It was just two weeks ago. The cause? Johanna had just arrived at Dawn's school, telling her that she had forgotten her lunch, and then proceeded to tell Dawn's classmate more embarrassing story of her daughter's carelessness. Johanna could still remember the earful lecture that her daughter gave about that it is not cool for a parent to do what she just did. Johanna chuckled softly at the fond memory.

"Now, you're laughing at me?" the young bluenette yelled. Johanna looked up from her plate and stared at her fuming daughter with a bit of an amused gaze. Dawn's face was so red that it reminded her of the time when Dawn decided to dress up as an apple for her kindergarten Halloween party. Johanna laughed softly which Dawn didn't quite like. "Again?" Johanna grabbed her napkin and wiped the corners of her mouth before shaking her head.

"No, I'm not," was her simple reply. "I was just reminiscing." Dawn merely pouted, dropping her utensils to the side her plate. She leaned her back against the wooden chair, crossing her arms under her ample bust.

"I'm so glad that you find my pain so funny."

Johanna raised an eyebrow. "Pain? I thought you would like the chance of spending time with Ash every day." Dawn's mother winked at her daughter. "I thought I did a fine job. It's like killing two birds with one stone. You get to spend time with your beloved Ash, while your grade at school gets better. It sounds like the perfect plan to me." Dawn sighed at her mother's naivety.

"Yeah. It sounds so perfect," the young girl started out sarcastically, "EXCEPT that you proceeded to tell him my grades! I mean, I was fine when you said he would be tutoring me, but really, did you really have to tell him my grades?"

"I don't see the problem."

"The problem is that you told him that my grades were mostly D's and that my best grade so far was a C+ in history. You made me sound like I was some dumb girl!"

"Oh come on dear," Johanna coaxed. "It's not all bad. If you remembered, Ash laughed when he saw your shocked face." She snorted. "Even Samuel found it funny." Dawn sighed once again before picking up her knife and slicing into her dinner that her mother prepared.

"I guess you're right. You always know how to turn a dim situation into a bright one," Dawn spoke before putting a large portion of meatloaf into her mouth. Johanna chuckled before she smiled smugly.

"That's just one of the many great things a mother can do."

"Yeah, whatever," Dawn quickly replied. Dinner was nothing special afterwards. It ended on a quiet note with a rather stuffed blue haired girl rubbing her stomach contently after the delicious dinner. Dawn handed her empty plate to her mother with a large smile on her face before heading towards the stairs.

"Oh, by the way," Johanna said. The young lass halted her steps and faced her mother. "That was a cute outfit you had on today."

"Thanks." Dawn smiled. "I went out with May today to the mall because she thinks my wardrobe is completely hideous." Dawn nervously chuckled a second afterward. Johanna held back the smile that was forming on her lips. Could her daughter be more obvious?

"Did you buy it for Ash?" the older women asked with a sly grin plastered on her face. Dawn's body immediately stiffened.

"N-No. Why would I do that? It's not like I wanted to impress him or anything. This outfit I wore was just the spur of the moment. There was no special meaning behind it at all." Dawn rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Right, right, whatever you say dear." Johanna turned and began walking to the kitchen. Dawn pouted. "Anyways, you really did impress Ash today if you wanted to know." The blue haired girl's eyes widened.

"R-Really?"

"Yep. When you left, I stayed back to discuss the details of your tutoring with Ash and Samuel. Ash seemed really thrilled when I told him that you would be coming over almost every day. He said, I'm so lucky to be teaching such a beautiful girl like Dawn."

"He said I was beautiful?" Dawn squealed delightfully.

"He said that word for word." With that, Johanna left her daughter in a happy daze. "Now, get to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a big day. You wouldn't want to look tired when you're with Ash. Oh, and don't forget to brus-" Johanna turned her head to see that her daughter already left. She sweatdropped. "Hmm, maybe saying something about Ash will get her to do her chores more enthusiastically."

* * *

"I can't believe he said I was beautiful!" Dawn said to herself. She had just finished brushing her teeth and now she was lying down on her bed with nothing but a white camisole top with pink underwear on. "I bet that he is thinking of me right now like how I'm thinking of him now." Dawn let out a soft squeal. She could not think of a moment when she felt so happy. She felt as if she was on cloud nine. She needed to release this happiness someway or else she was going to burst. So, like every normal girl, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed up her best friend. After a few rings, a voice replied.

"H-Hello," was the groggily reply from the other line.

"May!"

"Dawn…Is that you Dawn?"

"Of course it is! Who else would it be, silly?" the blue haired girl responded cheerfully.

"I don't know. Maybe an insane person!" Dawn flinched slightly by the harsh tone. "Because no sane person would be calling this late!" The blue haired girl slapped her forehead. She had just remembered that after staying and talking with Ash, she arrived home at ten with her mom coming home at ten-thirty, then eating a late night dinner. The young girl looked to her clock, reading it. Her eyes widened in shock, seeing that it was nearly one!

"Oh, wow, sorry May," Dawn apologized. "I just heard something that made me SO happy!" May sighed.

"It's alright. Whatever it is, it must be important for you to call me at this hour even though you were so clueless to not check your clock." Dawn gave out a strained chuckle. "So, from your cheery mood, I would have to guess that this has something to do with this boy of yours." Dawn vigorously nodded her head.

"Yep!" she responded.

"So, what happened?" the brunette asked. "Did he give you a big, fat, wet kiss?" she put in slyly.

"May!" The brunette giggled.

"I'm just kidding. But I bet you wouldn't have mind it if it was true. Am I right?"

"Yeah…" was Dawn's meek answer. May smiled mischievously on the other line. She knew her best friend had it in for that boy real bad. She could clearly picture how Dawn's face was right now. Scarlet red. May giggled.

"Alright, sorry for teasing you. So what happened? It must be almost life changing if you're this excited."

"What does that mean?" Dawn questioned.

"Well, I haven't heard you this happy before and I've known you for like my whole life. And that's saying something. So, what you're going to tell me must be so big." May paused before continuing in a high-pitched voice, "Like boyfriend, girlfriend big?" At that, Dawn sighed.

"No."

"Then why in the hell are you calling me?"

"He called me beautiful," Dawn so bluntly put. At that, May sighed.

"Is that all?"

"Yep," Dawn softy answered, her words were nearly above a whisper.

"Why is that such a big deal?" May asked calmly. The brunette knew by the tone of her best friend's voice that this was a big deal for her. No matter how miniscule the thing is, it was her job as Dawn's best friend to listen to everything. I mean, that's what a friend is for. To always be there. "All the boys at our school basically call you that every day."

"But _he _did. That's what makes it so special," Dawn said. "The person I have feelings for. The person that I want to be with."

"Hmm…I guess you're right," May admitted. "So, when he said that to you, did you look into how he said it? Did you read anything in the tone he used when he called you beautiful?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't really hear it from him," the blue haired girl responded.

"Huh?"

"My mom was the one who told me that he called me beautiful."

"Why would he be telling that you're beautiful to your mom?" Dawn nervously chuckled.

"Well, this is the other thing that I wanted to tell you. He is going to be my tutor." There was some silence that pursued afterward. Dawn nearly thought May had hung up on her or she had just fallen asleep in the middle of their conversation. "Um…May? Are you still there?"

"WHAT? THAT'S SO FUNNY! HAHAHA!" Dawn pulled her cell phone from her ear in fear from being turned deaf. She could only glare at her phone and mutter things darkly. A few minutes had passed, but Dawn could still hear the loud laughter from her best friend. She wondered how her friend's parents and little brother could sleep through this laughter that could be closely related to a hyenas'. Ten minutes passed before May's laughter died down.

"I'm glad that you think my embarrassment is so funny," Dawn sarcastically remarked with a huge anime vein protruding from her forehead.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but come on; you have to admit that you are stuck in a pretty hilarious situation.

"That's not even the worst of it. My mom told him my grades!"

"What? Now, this boy of yours is going to be thinking that you're pretty stupid." May sighed once again. She knew her best friend was in quite the predicament. It was already hard enough to impress this boy, but now it was going to be even tougher if he thinks that her best friend has no brains at all.

"Exactly, but I guess the next thing my mother said kind of lightened the situation."

"And that would be?" May inquisitively asked.

"Well, he found it funny and laughed. So, I guess he is alright with it…I think." Dawn began to bite her nails. "I'm sure he doesn't think that I'm a complete idiot. Right, May?" The nervousness in her voice was obvious.

"…"

"…Right…?"

No response.

"May?"

"I'm thinking! I'm thinking!"

"What? You actually think that he may think that I'm an idiot!"

"I don't know! I mean, with him laughing it could mean a couple of things."

"What kind of things?" the blue haired girl questioned.

"Well, the worst thing would be is that he thinks what you're thinking right now." Dawn let out a strained breath. "Or it could mean that he just found what your mother was saying was exaggerated and just laughed it off. And the other possibility would be that he just found it funny."

"Holy crap! I didn't think that just laughing could have so many possible reasoning. That's just crazy!" Dawn shouted.

"It's our job as girls to interpret what the guy is saying. Boys have this sort of thing called hidden-double-talking-speaking-laughing-thing. They say something, but underneath it all is something completely different. You think one thing, but it could mean another."

With that said, Dawn ruffled her silky, blue, lock of hair. "This is so confusing! Do you always think of this kind of stuff?"

"Of course," May answered. "I already have a boyfriend and it doesn't get any easier. Anyways, I don't really think you have anything to worry about it. Maybe we were just looking too into it."

"Why?"

"Well, with that outfit that I picked out for you. The last thing on his mind would be thinking that you're dumb," May proudly stated. Dawn sweatdropped. Her best friend could be a little self-centered especially when it came with her fashion skills.

"About that thing that that all boys have…"

"The hidden-double-talking-speaking-laughing-thing." Dawn sweatdropped even more. She had thought May just made that up. The blue haired girl let out a sigh.

"Yeah, that thing. Is it possible that even he does that?"

"I don't know. I haven't met him and I don't even know his name. Speaking of that, are you ever going to tell me?"

"I thought we decided that I would tell you when he and I officially become an item." May breathed out a heavy sigh.

"I guess."

"I'm sorry, May. You'll be the first one I'll tell when we get together and then maybe we can go on a double date!" With that, May's eyes began to sparkle. She had always wanted to do this! Sure, going on a regular date was fun, but having your best friend there should make it twice as fun! And the guilt of leaving a boyfriendless friend while she was out with Drew was a plus!

"Definitely!" May squealed. Dawn snickered, already knowing beforehand that May would love the idea. The blue haired girl always knew that May felt guilty leaving her behind when Drew wanted to do something that involved being a couple. With her having a boyfriend, she knew that a heavy burden would be lifted from her best friend's shoulders.

"Now, all I have to do is make him mine," Dawn said with more determination that she ever had before. Getting Ash as her first boyfriend would be her first priority! Schoolwork be damned!

"And tomorrow will be the perfect chance!" May voiced, interrupting Dawn's train of thought.

"Yep!"

"My only advice is that you don't try to overdo it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, don't overdo it with the charm," the brunette answered. Dawn raised an eyebrow. She was confused.

"But you do it all the time."

"Well, Drew is that kind of guy. He is the type who likes flattery. And I hate to say it, but he is very superficial if you get to know him, but he is still a nice guy. I can bet the only reason why he asked me out in the first place was because of how I look."

"Then why are you going out with him?" Dawn felt a little irritated that her best friend would even be in a relationship like that. Shouldn't you want to be with a person that you have a connection with and that you love? That's what the blue haired girl felt.

"Dawn, this is high school. Appearance and reputation are everything. Being one of the most popular girls at school, it's only natural to go out with a popular boy. You may not like it, but that's what a lot of people think."

"You have some scary logic, May," Dawn responded. "Don't you at least want to try to fall in love?" Silence engulfed the entire conversation for what seemed like a lifetime until May spoke up in barely a whisper.

"I have…I did." Dawn sighed. She was talking about that boy she met before Drew again. Dawn knew that May liked this boy, but she didn't realize how much until now. The tone of her best friend's voice could say it all. The traces of loneliness, hurt, and most of all, love, could be picked up. Her best friend was still hung up on this person. Dawn could only wonder what happened between the two. As her best friend, she needed to get to the bottom of this mystery. Dawn gulped. She knew what she was going to ask was going to bring up some bad memories and possibly some good ones, hopefully.

"May, can you tell me more about this guy?" May released a soft sigh. She knew this was coming. It was her fault for bringing this topic that she didn't like thinking of, let alone talk about. But this was her best friend she was talking to. Anyways, it was unhealthy to bottle up her emotions. She had to…no…needed to get this off her chest. Finally summoning the courage, May opened her mouth.

"Sure." A soft gasp escaped Dawn's lips. She couldn't believe it! She was going to hear about this boy who left such an impression on her best friend's heart. "Well, the funny thing is that the first time you described the boy you like, it reminded me of my first love."

"Really?"

"Really. He was the kindest person I have met." May spoke truthfully. "You wouldn't believe how big his heart was. Nobody could rival how loving his heart was." May's voice began to sound elated. A smile cracked on Dawn's lip. She never once heard the brunette talk about somebody like she was doing now. "The aura around him, which he didn't think so, was so warm and inviting."

"Wow…May, he sounds like an amazing person."

"That's not the only thing. The small things he did were another thing that made me fall head over heels. The way he smiles at me, the way he looks at me, the way he talks to me. It's like I'm the only person he sees. It was as if I was the most cherished thing he had," the young girl's voice shifted to a strained one as she continued, "I love him so much that it hurts. Just thinking about him is making me experience these emotions that I thought were long dead." May let out a soft chuckle. "Heh, even now, he can make me smile and laugh with ease."

With all that said, a nagging question kept banging itself against the walls of Dawn's mind. "What happened to you guys? Why did he break up with you?" The brunette chuckled bitterly. "May…"

"The funny thing is that he didn't break up with me," the young Maple girl voice cracked. Faint sniffling could be heard. Dawn bit the bottom of her lip. She knew May was crying right now and there was nothing she could do to comfort her. All she could do right now was to listen to the story. "I was the one who shattered his heart. I'm the one who caused this huge gash that is across my heart. I'm the one who made him cry! I hurt the guy who meant the world to me and I can't do anything about it!" May's voice ended abruptly by her choked sobs. Hearing the cries of her best friend, Dawn could feel her heart tighten. Dawn's inner self degraded herself for asking such a stupid question. How could she have been so insensitive when she knew this topic was so hard for May to talk about?

"May…I'm sorry," the blue haired girl apologized.

"No…it's fine. It felt good finally telling someone," May admitted. It was true. She felt lighter somehow.

Deciding that she asked enough questions, Dawn let out a sigh of frustration into the phone. "May, I'm sure that if you said you were sorry, he would forgive you. The way you described him, he sounds like a person who would never turn his back at you."

"I c-can't."

"Yeah, you can. If you really love him, you should tell him. You shouldn't stay in a relationship that you know that will end up nowhere." Dawn waited for a response, but she didn't hear one. The blue haired girl sighed. Why is her best friend being so stubborn? If she loved this guy so much, why won't she just tell him that she loved him with all her heart and ask for forgiveness. Dawn's brows creased together. She just didn't understand. Suddenly, it hit her. May was the one who broke up with the person. "May, do you want him to forgive you?"

"I don't deserve it. How can I ask him for such a thing? I left him when he needed me the most."

Millions of thoughts crossed Dawn's mind. What could have May done to think that she doesn't deserve the forgiveness of the boy that she still loved? "May-"

"Dawn, can you please stop? I don't want to talk about this anymore." Dawn sighed.

"Yeah," the blue haired girl softly responded. She knew that if she pursued the subject, she would seriously upset her friend.

"Thank you," May said. "Now, just remember what I said and you'll sure to capture this boy's heart." Dawn's grip on her phone tightened. May was speaking cheerfully again, but she knew she was forcing it. Being best friends for so long, you can just understand what is going on with each other by just how their voice sounds.

"Thanks, May."

"No problem. What are best friends for?" May chuckled. "Now, get to bed before you develop those sleeping bags under your eyes again. You definitely won't impress this boy of yours if you're looking like that."

"Heh, I got it. Goodnight, May."

"Goodnight, Dawn."

* * *

"Aw, man!" Dawn shouted. The screeching tires of her car caused the pedestrians along the sidewalks to look at her with disdain and fear. Dawn gritted her teeth as her grip tightened around the steering wheel. "I can't believe I'm going to be late on our first study date! I'm so stupid! Stupid!"

The blue haired girl had woken up late because of the long conversation she had with May last night or was it today? They had talked for more than an hour which she thought was absurd. Time sure flies by when your best friend unloads a lot of history about herself. Dawn was overloaded with so much information from May and the excitement of meeting with Ash that she had trouble sleeping. The last time she remembered before she dozed off was four o'clock. To her surprise, the clock read eight when she woke up. Normally this was still her beauty sleep time, but her study date with Ash was at eight!

"Great job, Dawn! You're trying to impress the boy you love and you show up late!" she growled. "I can't believe that I also forgot that Mom had to go into work early. I thought she would have woken me up. I really should rethink of changing my catchphrase from 'No need to worry' to 'You better worry.' In what seemed to be a torturous half-hour for the young girl, she finally reached her destination, Ketchum Manor. She stopped near the gate and pressed the speaker button.

"Hello."

Suddenly, the frown on her face was replaced with a wide smile with a hint of nervousness. Luckily, he couldn't see it. "Hey, Ash."

"Oh, hi, Dawn. I thought you had forgotten about your tutoring." Dawn giggled nervously.

"Well, you see…how about I explain it to you in person." Ash chuckled deeply. Dawn at that moment wanted to melt. It just had been nearly half a day when she last saw him and he still had this effect on her. With just a little laugh, he made her feel so warm and her worries of the conversation with May had faded away.

"Alright. You better explain yourself and had better give me a good excuse or else I'm going to punish you," he joked. Dawn laughed along with her ebony haired beloved. Her outer self was laughing, but her inner self was actually hoping that he wasn't joking. She wondered what kind of punishment he would dish out. A long strand of drool began to fall from the corner of her mouth from the possibilities. Maybe tied down to his bed as he worked his mouth all over her body?

"-wn, Dawn!" The blue haired girl shook her head, ridding away the perverted thoughts. She put both her hands against her heated cheeks to try to calm herself down. Her body stiffed when she heard, "Dawn, are you okay?" The sapphire eyed girl inhaled a deep breath and exhaled it out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just kind of zoned out. Sorry!"

"Don't scare me like that," Ash sighed. "I'll buzz you in." A soft buzzer noise was heard. The black gates opened without a squeak. "Alright, I'll meet you at the door, Miss Berlitz."

"Alright, Mr. Ketchum," she played along. "I'll be there in just a few seconds, so don't be studying without me." At that, the chocolate eyed boy chuckled.

"You got it." His laughter ended with the soft click of the speaker. Dawn pressed down on her gas pedal and proceeded through the gates. It never ceased her on how amazing his home was. So much lush green grass, trees, and exotic flowers littering the ground as far as the eye can see. It all seemed like a fairy tale to her. The large white mansion that came in view just solidified the girl's standing. It was just like a large white castle where the handsome prince lived and it was her job as the 'princess' to marry him, arranged by the families, to save both their kingdoms. Usually, the story starts as the princess hating the prince, but this story was different, the princess already knew she was in love with the prince. Dawn couldn't contain the anxiety and excitement as she parked.

"Alright here I go," Dawn said as she left her vehicle. She reached the large doors and was about to gently knock until the door suddenly opened. She was surprised to be greeted by a bright white smile. The blue haired girl stopped breathing all together as Ash opened the door completely revealing his gorgeous appearance. He wore a white fitted collar shirt that was unbuttoned to the point where she could see his rippling pectoral muscles and abs. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbow showing his firm forearms. His pants were just slim grey sweatpants. Of course when she got a clear look at his face. It was still sexy as ever. His ebony locks were just as messy as she remembered, but his bangs were like as if they were combed. They looked framed his face perfectly. She noticed his hand moved to his forehead and saluted with that large smile still on his handsome face.

"Good morning, Dawn." The young girl could only look at the boy as if she was hypnotized. Her body was frozen just by the mere appearance of the boy. Her intense stare couldn't leave the boy's face. Even if she could, she would have to look at the rest of him which she feared even more. How could this casual outfit make her completely under this boy's spell you may ask? Well, in that four hour of sleep she had, her dream wandered straight back to Ash. He wore the exact same outfit in her dream! The girl's head began spinning as she remembered what happened next in her dream. Said outfit was ripped to shreds by her pouncing him, resulting in a nude Ash right under her body. She could still remember all the perverse acts she did. The usage of every part of her body to make her man and herself feel good.

Ash began to get worry after seeing Dawn's face turn extremely red in just a few seconds of their meeting. She just froze up out of nowhere. "Dawn? Dawn?" he repeated. "Hey are you okay?"What Ash didn't know was that the blue haired girl was suffering from sensory overload.

Suddenly, Dawn's sapphire eyes dimmed and a fountain of blood sprayed from the girl's nose. With quick reflexes due to his training in karate, Ash caught the fainting girl in his arms. He looked at the girl with a worried look. He put his hand to her pulse and sighed in relief. She had just fainted.

"Heh, Dawn, you are one strange girl."

* * *

**And the curtains to chapter four comes to a surprising close.**

**First of all, I'm just so happy that I actually updated this story. It took a while, but finally this chapter is finished. Man, I never thought it would take me this long to update. Oh well, that's life for you. Anyways, I wanted to say sorry if there were any mistakes in this chapter. I didn't get a chance to fully proof read it. I was just so excited to post this for you guys! Oh, and if I forgot any reviewer's in my top author note or forgot to change the names since some changed theirs, then I'm deeply sorry.**

**On an important note: I wanted to remind you that Dawn still doesn't know that Ash was May's ex-boyfriend. If you noticed, I never once mention his name in their entire conversation unless I did by mistake. Lol! And another thing, remember I'm going to do reviewer replies instead of writing them out on the next chapter. It just helps me get to you guys faster.**

**Besides that, I'm getting back into writing, so hopefully it doesn't take this long again to update. And by the way, before I forget, I wanted to tell you all that I'm going to put Limit's End on hiatus until I finish this story. I'm sorry to the fans of Limit's End, it's just because I want to finish this story because it's going to be pretty long.**

**Anyways, Please Review!**

**Peace Out!**


End file.
